


Cold Night in London

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Vacation, night in london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Jemma take a trip to London.





	

The night air in London was cold and crisp. Snowflakes filled the open air as Fitz and Jemma walked arm in arm across a long bridge with famous clock Big Ben in front of them.

“So what was your favorite part of today?” Jemma asked starring up at the sky as the yellow light from the lamps showed off the snowflakes that fell into her hair and cold pale cheeks.

“Oh defiantly the Who Shop!” Fitz said holding up a plastic bag full of Dr. Who merchandise.

Jemma let out a laugh as she smiled up at her husband. “You and me both. Thank you again for coming all the way to London with me. It’s been so long since I’ve seen my parents.”

“Well I mean I did go to a different planet for you, so London’s really not that far.” Fitz looked down to give her a wink.

“Twice. You went there for me twice.” Jemma couldn’t help but draw even closer to her husband as she snuggled her head into his warm wool scarf. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world. No could ever be as wonderful as Leo Fitz.

“Well Mrs. Fitzsimmons, what shall we do know? Head back to the hotel?”

“Whatever your heart desires, Mr. Fitzsimmons!”

Jemma’s heart began to beat fast when Fitz stopped and turned to face her. She new what that face meant. A smile spread across her lips as she anticipated what was going to happen. She also couldn’t help but notice that Fitz looked extremely adorable with snowflakes is his soft curls.

“Well my dearest Jemma, first of all, I’d like to kiss my wife.”

Jemma began to stand on tip toe to reach Fitz’s lips but he beat her to it. He leaned down to capture her cold lips with his. But soon Fitz was bending her backwards as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Clapping rang out in the cold night air and husband and wife broke their kiss to find a little old lady clapping. She stood at the entrance to the underground wearing ratty clothes and a large smile on her face. “What a kiss,” she said full of delight. “You’ve caught a good one there dearie. In all my years I’ve never seen a man kiss a woman that well.”

Jemma and Fitz laughed. “Thank you very much,” Fitz said with a little bow. “But truly the pleasure is all mine. She’s awfully fun to kiss.”

“No Fitz,” Jemma said using her gloved hands to pulls Fitz’s face to look back towards hers. “The pleasure is all mine.” Then not worrying about that fact that her feet were growing colder and not worrying about that fact that the old lady was still watching Jemma flung her arms round Fitz’s neck and kissed him with ever ounce of passion she had. Jemma heard the bag of Dr. Who merchandise fall to the ground and felt her feet leave the ground. Then Fitz began to spin sending then both into fits of laughter.

Then placing her down safely on the stones of the bridge Fitz said, “Come on girl of mine. We better bet back to the hotel or we’ll freeze out here.”

“Don’t worry,”Jemma said grinning mischievously. “I’ll help you warm up when we get back to the hotel.”


End file.
